The Best Mischief Maker Around
by CokeFreak
Summary: James has more detentions than Sirius, who's better?


"Hey Sirius…wait up!" James called as he put on his hat and ran out of the dorm.

"Hey James, I'm in a rush today, I'm so hungry!" Sirius said.

"Hey guess what?" James said smirking. "I have ten more detentions than you, someone is slacking!" Putting his hands in the air he called out, "I AM THE BEST!"

Sirius looked shocked, "No way I am! I've been busy with _you-know-what!" _

"I'm still ahead," James said shaking his hand. "Here is the best mischief maker around!"

"No wait!" Sirius said stopping and facing him. "I'll prove to you I'm in the best. How about this, I'll get you and 4 other people in 24 hours. It will be you, Lily, Remus, Peter and um Bruce!"

"Really?" James asked. "Sure, and how about this, whoever loses stands up on the Gryffindor table, says the other is better and sings the Hogwarts song!"

"Deal! You better be ready to sing!"

"I hope you know how!" James said and they went down to breakfast.

**********

In Potions after lunch James who was ready to show Sirius he was the best was careful with everything he did. He didn't want to let his guard down or give Sirius the chance to play a trick on him. As usual Sirius and James worked together along side Peter and Remus. 

"So, when are you going to prove you are better than me?" James asked casually as they added ingredients to the potion.

"I'm still thinking, you're very good!" he said.

As Sirius added in the last ingredient and James sighed, from the table next to them they heard a loud BANG and a scream that followed it! Snapping their heads in that direction they witnessed potion flying out of the caldron right over Peter mainly but hitting a few other people.

Sirius doubled over laughing as he watched Remus's nose and Peter's face blow up like a balloon. James stared in their direction wondering what had caused it.

Professor Punett walked over to the caldron and stuck his hand in the potion coming out with a stick… a firecracker. He looked around the room holding it up. Sirius stopped laughing and everyone had their eyes looking at Punett. "Who threw this?" he whispered but everyone caught his words. No one said anything expect Peter who was whining in pain. He walked slowly to his desk taking out a small bottle. "Whoever has been hit with the potion, come up now."

Peter was the first one in line with Remus behind him. About 10 other people were in line with body parts bigger than they were supposed to be. Sirius and James sat there in silence. James knew Sirius had done that, he had gotten Peter…

When the bell rang James kept his distance from Sirius incase he was planning anything. They went on to their next class without incident…

*********

At dinner as they ate, James checked his food to make sure Sirius hadn't done anything. Sirius, Remus and Peter ate in silence, all taking glances at James wondering when he would be satisfied.

Sirius took a large amount of the pudding, tried it and said, "Geeze, this pudding is good. James, you got to try it."

"Yuck!" Remus said. "Too much pepper in the potatoes, they are horrible." Pushing the potatoes away from him.

"The pudding is good ey?" James asked. "Well Remus, pass the potatoes. Since Sirius thinks the pudding is good, I'd better take the potatoes, because he wants me to try the pudding because he did something with it. Or is it the potatoes you put something in?" Sirius and Remus looked at each other shaking their heads. "You know, I'm going to skip dinner."

"What's with him?" Remus asked as he left.

"No idea," Sirius said shaking his head.

********

"Hey Sirius… James!" I'll be right there, just have to get my books!" Remus called going into the dorm. Peter, Sirius and James sat down at a table and took out their homework.

"I can't stay long, I have Quidditch practice tonight," James said. Chuckling he added, "You still haven't got me."  
  
"Haven't thought of anything, don't worry though," Sirius replied grinning.

Sighing as though he had Sirius defeated he picked up his quill but dropped it as a cloud of smoke came out from the open dorm door and a loud noise interrupted the silence. "What was that?" Sirius asked alarmed.

"It came from the dorm!" James said. Sirius and James went up there as Remus came out coughing.

"Dungbombs… in my…trunk!" he said still coughing.

"You put Dungbombs in his trunk?" James said rounding on Sirius. Sirius didn't move.

As Remus stopped coughing he turned and grinned at them, "Well it looks like I'm caught. Me and Peter got caught. Your turn is coming James."

"Oh no, no one is getting me. He can do anything he likes, but he can't get me!" James said confidently. He looked at Sirius who's face was expressionless. "I'm going to Quidditch practice, I hope you didn't hex my broom!"

As James went out Sirius, Peter and Remus followed him. They barely missed a Quidditch practice. Down at the field James headed towards the locker rooms and Sirius, Remus and Peter to the stands. Taking their seats they watched as the team came out. Practice started okay, as usual Sirius started to sleep and the team flew above him. Just about asleep he opened his eyes as he heard laughter. Remus, next to him was laughing and pointing at something to Peter.

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

"Its Bruce!" Peter said. "His robes are turning pink!" It was true; Sirius looked at Bruce whose robes were now purple, changing back to pink. Sirius grinned.

James turned sharply towards Sirius, "I see you got Bruce." Sirius nodded but that was it.

*******

That night after homework was complete they went to bed. "Coming… James?" Sirius asked between yawns.

"Oh and find Dungbombs in my trunk or bed?" James asked. "No, its okay, I'll sleep out here tonight."  
  
"Find, go ahead." Sirius said and went to the dorm. 

Lily had hung back to talk to James; "Don't you think you are taking this a bit far?"

"I'm not letting him get me. Oh no way." James said. "He hasn't gotten you yet I see."

"Well, I guess I'm not easy to get," Lily said and went up to her dorm.

James settled down into an armchair in front of the fire. He lay awake for awhile, thinking of the next morning when Sirius would be pronouncing to everyone James was better and singing the Hogwarts song at the top of his lungs. When he finally fell asleep he had one leg dangling of the top of the chair and his wand in his hand laying protectively over his chest.

********  
"SIRIUS!" a girl's screamed yelled waking James the next morning. 

Sirius came down from the dorm looking happy. "A girl's voice called my name." He said, "She must want me!"

But he was wrong it was Lily. She came down very angry, her hair all over the place, carrying one of her robes. "LOOK!" she said putting it in Sirius's face.

"Those are better warn," he said pushing it away from his face.

"LOOK! LOOK!" Lily said again. "A hole in my robe I was just about to put on!"

"It's still a good robe!" Sirius said looking at it.

"The hole shows my BEHIND!" Lily bellowed.

"James would love to see you in that!" 

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU SIRIUS!" she said and went back to her dorm.

"You put a hole in Lily's robes?" James asked.

Sirius shrugged and went back to his dorm to get ready for breakfast. James headed for breakfast not wanting to go into his dorm.

A few minutes later they were all at breakfast. As they sat James was twirling an empty glass in his hand said, "Well its morning, it's been 24 hours and you haven't gotten me! I hope you are ready to sing."

Sirius grinned and looked in his direction, "You will be the one singing."

"You didn't get me Sirius! You have to sing now! Come on we made a deal!" James said angrily.

"Joke's on you James. We all got you," Remus said. James looked confused.

"Did you see Sirius throw the firecracker that exploded in my caldron?" Peter asked.

"Or the Dungbombs in my trunk?" asked Remus.

"Or did you see Sirius put a hole in my robe?" Lily asked as she joined them.

"Did you see me perform the charm to change Bruce's robes?" Sirius asked grinning. "You didn't… because I didn't do it."

"We all got you James," Lily said. James had his mouth to the ground, speechless.

"The joke is on you!" Sirius said.

"I'm really dying to hear the Hogwarts song. How about it James?" Remus said grinning and laughing. 

  
Sirius cleared away some plates and slapped the table. "Come on! First you say."

**__**

"HEY EVERYONE! SIRIUS BLACK IS THE BEST MISCHIEF-MAKER IN THE SCHOOL!" Taking a breath he looked around and then back at Sirius and said.

**__**

"HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS HOGGY WARTY HOGWARTS

TEACH US SOMETHING PLEASE

WHETHER WE BE OLD AND BALD

OR YOUNG WITH SCABBY KNEES

OUR HEADS COULD DO WITH SOME FILLING

WITH SOME INTERESTING STUFF

FOR NOW THEY'RE BARE AND FULL OR AIR

DEAD FLIES AND BITS OF FLUFF

SO TEACH US THINGS WORTH KNOWING

BRING US BACK WHAT WE'VE FORGOT

JUST DO YOUR BEST, WE'LL DO THE REST

AND LEARN UNTIL OUR BRAINS ALL ROT!"

Whistling and laughing Sirius, Remus, Lily and Bruce laughed forgetting their breakfast. Sirius laughed the hardest as he fell off his seat. James stood on the table singing each sentence glaring at Sirius.

__

Hi! I hope you enjoyed this story. I got the idea from my favorite TV show M*A*S*H, so credit goes there and I don't own any of the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling! If my grammar stinks please forgive me, I'm not good at English! I did the spell check!


End file.
